Strangers
by veebeehee
Summary: You all know the sensored version of how Athrun and Cagalli met, now heres the real thing....I mean honestly, a boy and a girl trapped on an island together and nothing happens...ohplease spare me.. Rated M for lemon


**Title: Strangers**

**genre: romance**

**rating: M for lemon**

**Pairing: Athurn x Cagalli**

**Summary: You all know the sensored version of the story of how Athrun and Cagalli met for the first time, now heres the real thing. Rated for 100 pure lemon. **

**Authors note: wow, i am on a roll today, already posted up four of my fics. To bad it will be another week or two before i update, oh well, hope my fans stay loyal.**

* * *

The sky grasper plummeted from the sky as if the gods had dropped it like a worthless pebble. Cagalli pulled back on the control stick, trying to force the craft upwards and away from the depths of the Indian Ocean. "Dam it!" she screamed, still yanking backwards in a fetal attempt to get a response from the machine, but to no avail.

The Ocean grew closer and closer until finally the two objects became one. The small ship skipped across the surface like a small pebble, jerking Cagalli against the control panel's as it went. The last thing she remembered seeing was the unpleasant and up close view of the navigational computer, then darkness.

When Cagalli awoke she was still in the cockpit of the sky grasper. Outside she could hear the ocean splashing against the fuselage, water was leaking in from several cracks in the hull. The next and most apparent thing she noticed was that it was really hot. Sweat dripped from every pore in her body, causing the makeshift outfit that she wore to cling uncomfortably to her body. Cagalli shifted trying to remember what had happened.

She had tried to return to the Archangel, but encountered a ZAFT transport high in the clouds. Thinking that they were enemy reinforcements, she attacked, and by the looks of things it hadn't gone too well. "I'm luck to be alive," she muttered aloud

Without thinking Cagalli jumped aimlessly into the Ocean, whether it was from the heat or the bump on her head she did not know, but she soon realized it was the worst possible thing she could have done under the circumstances. All her survival equipment floated away with the current, as Cagalli herself had to grip her craft in order to avoid being dragged out into the deep ocean.

Luckily enough she spotted a nearby island and with what remaining strength she had left began swimming towards it, fighting the current for her life. The promise of a cool air conditioned house and perhaps a glass manga juice pushed her onwards. Finally Cagalli, along with debris from the battle, washed up onto the shore of the island. "Dam it," she breathed rolling herself over to look up at the bright sun that loomed overhead.

* * *

Hours later Cagalli had decided to push further into the islands interior. Without her emergency pack she would have to find her own sources of water, and food if possible.

Upon rounding a corner Cagalli noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a V shaped antenna. She glanced up to find the Earth force's X-number Aegis, perfectly intact. _"Oh no, could the pilot still be here?"_ Cagalli thought to herself, whipping out her handgun on instinct. And sure enough he was. The pilot was a young man in his late teens, maybe 16 or 17. He had dark blue hair, and from what she could tell dazzling emerald eyes, despite the questionable statement of how handsome this young man was he wore a ZAFT uniform, and to Cagalli that was enough to condemn him.

For a moment she almost admired those eyes until she realized what they were focused on. Without delay Cagalli pulled the trigger, shots rang off many landed close, finally she scored a hit in the pilot's shoulder and he shouted in pain, but kept running as if nothing had happened.

He quickly ran up a rocky ledge and over the other side before she could finish the clip. She made her way down the hill towards the abandoned survival pack. As she leaned down to pick it up the pilot chose that moment to strike. Cagalli turned swinging the gun towards her enemy.

The soldier had covered a surprising distance and within seconds kicked the gun from her hand and sent Cagalli flying backwards, with amazing coordinator speed and agility. Before she could recover, he had her pinned to the ground, knife at the throat.

Cagalli screamed in high anticipation of her untimely and early death as the pilot arched the blade to take her life, but the end did not come as the pilot was frozen holding the knife only inches from her throat, "a...a girl," he said startled. At this insult Cagalli quickly regained her composure.

"Yes I'm a girl!" she shouted viciously, "what is it with you men?" She felt a tiny pang of anger, after being reminded that Kira had said the same thing twice. 'Geese, those two could easily pass for best friends,' she thought.

Athrun couldn't help feeling a sense of fear dragging down his spine. He also could help but notice the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed faster with each word, the faint outline of her breasts through the thick fabric. When Cagalli saw his eyes aligned with her chest she couldn't help but blush, "get the hell off of me!"

* * *

"Are you really an Earth Forces officer?" Athrun asked as he tossed the clip from Cagalli's gun into the raging ocean. "Well for sure I have never heard a soldier scream like that." Cagalli turned a bright shade of red. Her hands and legs were bound, even as she fought to free herself.

"I'm not a soldier!" she argued, "I didn't intend to come here." She struggled to get up but could barely move. After a while she gave up and looked at the mobile suit looming overhead, "you attacked Helliopolis didn't you?"

Athrun shook his head as he climbed into his mobile suit leaving Cagalli to herself. As soon as he was out of sight she continued struggling against her bindings, she jerked backwards and suddenly tumbled down the beachfront into a small pool of shallow water. Water was sucked up into her mouth and she gagged trying to hoist herself up, but the ropes that binded her had gotten caught on the rocky floor. Suddenly water rushed onto the beach overtaking Cagalli's head.

The next thing she knew Athrun had hoisted her up onto her feet, "you really should behave," he said mockingly. A small crab clambered out from underneath her shirt and dropped into the water below. He burst into hysterics for a few moments.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli demanded.

"Nothing, im just not used to this kind of thing."

"Why, don't you have crabs back on the PLANT?" Cagalli looked away feeling dirt and grime run down her clothing, and what a sick feeling it was.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked as Cagalli hoped away from the protection of the mobile suit.

"To wash off this mud, I'm filthy," she replied without emotion, and stood out in the rain sighing in peace. Sensing no danger Athrun cut her bindings and slowly stalked away. Before she could ask why, another crab dropped from her hair into her shirt and Athrun laughed again.

"Hey you, what's so funny?" she demanded. Athrun watched as a lump traveled around her chest area and he pointed to her.

"Looks like you got a stowaway," he laughed. But his laughter soon faded as Cagalli franticly struggled out of her clothing, revealing her petite breasts, soft nipples, and taught stomach line. Athrun suddenly grew hard in his lower region as Cagalli turned back to him, realizing what she had just done.

"You didn't see anything did you?" she muttered red blush appearing again. Athrun couldn't answer he simply turned and slipped in the muddy ditch.

* * *

Cagalli watched Athrun carefully not taking her eyes off of him for a second, and he watched her back memories of the previous moments still trapped in his mind, tormenting him. Cagalli's cloths were drying next to the fire and he could keep his mind off of what might be under that blanket she had wrapped around her body.

See noticed his gaze and pulled the blanket more tightly around her body. With great distaste she chewed on the ZAFT rations that had been provided for her. "Shouldn't I be tied up?" she asked in an almost awkward way, "I could take your gun while you were sleeping. Then who would have the upper hand?"

Athrun simply shrugged her off with a smile, "if you take my weapon then I will be forced to kill you." The words came out so easy yet were so frightening, even to Athrun himself. "Anyway we have to spend the night here, lets at least try to get along."

"Were only here because your people put neutron jammers around the planet-

He quickly cut her off, "only because of the Earth Forces attack on Junius seven, my mother was there when the attack happened. We only attacked Heliopolis to steal the new suits it had developed; it was never our intention to destroy it."

Cagalli snorted, "what does it matter now?" they glanced at each other hatred boiling in their systems. They seemed to keep that contact for a long time until Athrun had looked away.

"Arguing about wont help." He said quietly as she stood up and walked towards the edge of the cave, allowing the cool breeze to chill her heated body. When she turned back he was asleep. Instantly her mind began to work.

"_Does he really think I wont run away, is he testing me to see if I take his gun." _For a moment her eyes rested on his face, he looked so innocent, how could someone like that kill so many. It was hard to believe. Almost instantly her eyes shifted towards the gun on his side.

She quietly knelt beside him and slowly reached for the gun. She paused, his words running through her head once more. She hesitated and the fire behind her crackled and the soldier's eyes popped open.

Cagalli threw the blanket over top of his head just as he shouted, "Dam it!" When he recovered he had his knife drawn, Athrun glared daggers at Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to." She was obviously not prepared for this because her whole body was trembling. Her half naked body. Cagalli was wearing only green panties and a small tank top, the very sight of her was, well simply put, arousing.

Athrun could see her erect nipples through the small top, probably the cold weather taking its affect on her luscious body. A small bead of sweat dripped down her cheek, neck and finally traveling the valley between her breasts. He shivered slightly as he thought that he'd like to follow the path of that small droplet with his tongue, his gaze growing heated at the thought.

He couldn't help but follow the subtle curves of her stomach, rounded hips, and smooth legs. Athrun forced himself out of his daze and refocused on the problem at hand, "I cant let you harm my machine, so you'd better pull the trigger because I'm going to be the one piloting it!"

Cagalli shivered tears beginning to stream from her eyes, sweat forming on her hands made it impossible to hold onto the lethal weapon. "Dam it!" she shouted and with all her strength lunged the gun against the wall.

The gun misfired and Athrun's body slammed on top of her's. "Idiot, who throws a loaded weapon?"

"Sorry….." she mumble staring into his eyes, they sat there, almost as if they had never fought in the first place, and the gun had never gone off. Athrun viewed her body, and soon became hardened at the sight of her deranged posture and the sweat dripping off of her body.

Cagalli realized her compromising position and was about to push him off when he leaned forward and took her mouth in a lust full kiss that drove her worries away. There were no words spoken, permission was not asked for, nor given, Athrun just went for her.

Cagalli found herself in a plethora of emotions, she felt warm and energized and at the same time afraid. Athrun finished sucking on her lips and moved for her neck then cleavage. And he didn't stop there he lifted her up against the cave wall, he continued to suckle her neck, not stopping until Cagalli let out a small moan.

Athrun returned to her lips, this time forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled back and forth before Cagalli was subdued and Athrun was free to explore her mouth. To her this was all wrong, but the intense pleasure easily swayed her mind.

Athrun paused when he felt Cagalli's hard nipples against his chest, even through the fabric of the tank top. Cagalli felt extremely heated as she allowed her gaze to fall once more on Athrun. Seeing her startled look Athrun smiled then let his hands travel to her back, quickly removing Cagalli's tank top to reveal her petit breasts and erect nipples.

Athrun stopped to take in the sight of Cagalli's luscious mounds, small jet juicy. Cagalli noticed his stare and quickly covered her breasts standing up and turning away from him with a blush so red she almost looked like a tomato.

Athrun chuckled and followed Cagalli pulling her up against his chest, "hey, stop it!" Athrun silenced Cagalli with a kiss. When they broke she just stared at him as he quickly climbed out of his flight suit. Once the suit was tossed onto the floor he went back to kissing her, but Cagalli stopped him, resting her hands on his chest.

Together they removed his shirt, leaving them both bare chest, wearing nothing more than their lower undergarments. They joined together kissing once more walking backwards until Cagalli hit the back wall. She did not even feel the pain of the rock wall, because of the great amount of pleasure she felt at that moment.

Athrun lowered his head and began to lick at Cagalli's nipples, then he sucked on them causing Cagalli to moan in pleasure. He continued sucking, finally kissing his way down her stomach towards her lower region. Cagalli was in pure bliss, completely unaware of what she was doing, nobody had ever treated her this way. At least, not in the way he was.

Athrun stopped his assault on her body and made his way up to her mouth again. He distracted her while his hands massaged Cagalli's lower back, legs, and thighs, memorizing every curve, every bruise, and scar. Cagalli moaned for him to stop when he gripped her butt with both hands, a feeling of uncertainty crossed her mind.

He held her down with sheer strength, Cagalli was still unsure of what the boy was planning. As their eyes were locked in a gaze, Athrun's hand slowly went to Cagalli's wet panties and rubbed at the spot that he found there. Cagalli gasped at the sudden action, so sudden that even more juices flowed out of Cagalli's folds.

Cagalli could only moan in response. Athrun then let his hand travel underneath the fine fabric, and rub against the sensitive nub that he found there and then sliding inside her vagina, inserting two fingers inside her. He began thrusting his fingers in and out, slowly adding one finger at a time. Cagalli was moaning out loud! Her moans filled the cave as her entrance was being stretched further and further each time. Athrun paused as his fingers suddenly hit something hard. This girl was still a virgin, Athrun could long remember his first time with a young girl at the lunar prep school, everyone including his dear fiancé Lacus, believed he was still a virgin.

'Lacus,' he thought suddenly, what he was doing now was a betrayal of her trust, he wound never be able to look her in the eye ever again. But Cagalli's cries urged him on and soon he had no thoughts of the pink princess.

"D…don't stop," Cagalli said gasping for air, her whole face no beat red.

Athrun slowly slid one his hands from the small of her back to only grab her butt from behind, pulling her even closer to his burning desire for her that was only getting bigger by the touch. He slid his hand down her butt once more to grab her left leg to bend it slowly, pulling it to his side.

While removing her panties with his free hand, Cagalli struggled against him, but he freed her of her panties, also tossing them aside. He stopped once again to view the girl before him. Completely exposed, and within moments so was he.

Cagalli shivered, there were so many things to say, to do. She was only 16, way under the legal age to be having this sort of relationship with a man, and what about her future husband, Orb requires the royal family to be virgins in order to marry other noble families. Not to mention he was a complete stranger. But at this moment her biggest concern was the chance that she would become pregnant, that alone is ten times as bad as all of the other possible problems.

Athrun lunged against her again, and Cagalli continued to struggle, "please- her mouth was taken by another kiss. His hands explored every inch of her well formed flesh, taking in every female secret. Cagalli felt mixed emotions, she loved the feel of him against her, she needed to stop, she wanted to stop, but he wouldn't let her, and neither would her body.

Finally he was relieved of his last undergarment and they stood embraced together, up against the cave wall in a kiss of passion. "Are you ready for this?" He asked silently as he held her warm body tight against his own.

Cagalli swallowed hard, struggling to put together the words she needed, "I..I..I'm not sure. I'm afraid." Cagalli said embarrassed. Athrun tilted her head towards his and began sucking on her lower lip.

"Don't worry, it will be ok. But you have to know this will hurt at first, ok?"

"Ok…but tell me before-

Athrun cut her off, and with one thrust entered her and tore through her virgin barrier. The cave was filled with Cagalli's loud cries of pain, Athrun felt guilty as he watched the tears stream from her eyes. It was only necessary, he had to do it quickly or she would never have gotten over it.

Cagalli began to calm down her chest rising and falling as she gasped for air, still trying to accommodate the raging beast within her. She nodded to him and Athrun began to slowly push in and out, causing more pain to Cagalli. As soon as it had begun the pain had subsided and was replaced by sheer, undeniable pleasure.

Athrun watched her with satisfaction at the state that she was in, his sensual movements never stopping as his heated gaze took in every detail of her trembling body, her sighs, her passionate expression, and the sexy reactions of her virgin body. He caught her earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently at it, reveling in the feel of her trembling body pressed so tightly to his own, and the stiff tips of her breasts scraping over his chest.

A growl of pure satisfaction escaped from his lips as she enclosed him like a hot, wet noose, her legs tightening around his waist as she arched up to his thrust. Cagalli had no control of her body, it was like she was a spectator to this. Everything reacted as if it was a reflex.

Athrun continued his slow, sensual thrusts, rolling his hips so that his cock rubbed slowly over every inch of her inner walls, a rough sound of satisfaction rolling in his throat. He felt the pain from her nails, digging welts into his back and ignored it in favor of concentrating on Cagalli, determined to drive her insane.

Cagalli stiffened, a short cry of agonized pleasure tearing from her, Athrun groaned in reply destroying what little control he had left, returning her kiss voraciously as he began to thrust hard, fast, and deep, his hips moving faster and faster as he fought to drive her over the edge all while panting hard from exertion.

Cagalli whimpered into the kiss, her breath coming in short, sharp pants as she felt the pleasure of his deep driving thrusts building, a sharp scream ripped from her lips as she climaxed violently, waves of pleasure slamming into her mind as she shot over the edge, her hot sheath clenching tightly around his throbbing cock.

Athrun followed her a second later, a hoarse shout torn from him as he exploded into her, panting, his lips finding hers in soul-searing kiss as they shared their pleasure, Athrun kept pumping into her as he climaxed a second time and finally a third time before his knees gave away and they both collapsed together on the cave floor.

They both laid there panting, their bodies completely covered in sweat. Through the panting Athrun moved behind her and slowly slid his newly throbbing cock between her legs and inside her again. Athrun wrapped his arms around her for warmth and together they slept, complete. All other problems could wait until the morning….

* * *

**wow...that was hot...am i right?**

**anyway, that one was pretty hard to write, i had to go back several times and correct spelling mistakes...**

**now for the Real Question: SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**leave your reviews after the beep...**


End file.
